Eliksir Wielosokowy
by Ahaanzel
Summary: AU oneshot Bo który z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów nie chciałby znaleźć się w posiadaniu Kamienia Filozoficznego?


Ostrzeżenie: AU, jeden z bohaterów (a ściślej mówiąc bohaterka) jest wytworem mojej własnej wyobraźni.

* * *

Aleja Nokturnu. Ulubione miejsce spotkań wiedźm, tak zwanych "czarnoksiężników" i generalnie złych ludzi wszelkiej maści. Najbardziej chyba rozsławiona ulica magicznej części Londynu, która obrosła wprost nieproporcjonalną ilością legend, kreujących ją na siedliszcze wszelakiego występku i zepsucia oraz zła pod każdą jego postacią. Porządni czarodzieje unikali tego miejsca jak ognia, podczas gdy znudzone, żądne mocnych wrażeń dzieciaki, po wejściu w ten sądny wiek lat trzynastu, marzyły, aby choć na chwilę znaleźć się w tym przybytku ciemności, przedsionku piekieł, przyciągane jak przez magnez tą unikatową, jakże mroczną atmosferę, którą wprost emanował każdy centymetr tej osławionej alei, umiejętnie podkreślaną przez zepsute latarnie i wiecznie obecną mgłę, która bynajmniej nie miała nic wspólnego z typową pogodną na Wyspach Brytyjskich. W jego osobistej opinii całość aż tchnęła czarną magią w wykonaniu trzeciorzędnych jej adeptów, pragnących pobawić się w niegrzecznych i wyjętych spod prawa. Również pod tym względem Nokturn ani odrobinę się nie zmienił od czasów jego ostatniej wizyty. Tak jak i wtedy powitała go ta sama brudna, wąska uliczka, jakże romantycznie nazwana przez kogoś „aleją", wciśnięta między stare budynki, wyglądające jakby byle kichnięcie mogło spowodować ich zawalenie.

Zdecydowanie nie tęsknił za tym miejscem. Samo wypowiedzenie nazwy tej _alei_ pozostawiało zły smak w jego ustach.

Wziął głęboki wdech, jakby szykował się do skoku na głęboką wodę i wkroczył do tego lokalnego gniazda czarnoksięstwa. Pośpiesznie zarzucił na głowę kaptur – nie, żeby podążał za modą lansowaną w tym jakże uroczym zakątku Londynu. Jego motywy ocierały się o miłosierdzie – przyprawianie bywalców Nokturna widokiem jego twarzy o stan głębokiego szoku graniczącego z petryfikacją, wymagającego interwencji magomedycznej, nie leżało w tej chwili w jego interesie. Poza tym nie chciał inicjować fali niewygodnych pytań, jakie na pewno wzbudziłby widok dyrektora Hogwartu spacerującego w niczym nie zmąconej pogodzie ducha między „Borginem&Burgesem" a małym sklepikiem „Wszystko za dziesięć galeonów", oferującym kiepskie trucizny i bimber pędzony w piwnicy przez właściciela.

Minął jakiegoś nie do końca trzeźwego – o czym dobitnie świadczył sinusoidalny kształt toru jego ruchu – czarnoksiężnika, który na jego widok wpadł w lekki popłoch. Och, cudownie, rozpoznał go po brodzie i binoklach, odbijających nie wiadomo skąd padające światło. Rzucił przechodniowi przelotne spojrzenie. Mężczyzna wlepił w niego swoje nieprzytomne, przekrwione oczy, mamrocząc coś gorączkowo – prawdopodobnie gwałtownie zapragnął podzielić się ze swoim dawnym dyrektorem jakimś przemyśleniem odnośnie życia i przeznaczenia, aczkolwiek z jego ust wydobyło się tylko beknięcie, jakie jest w stanie wydobyć z siebie tylko człowiek z odpowiednią ilością promili we krwi.

_Nieskończenie elokwentne_ – pomyślał złośliwie. Palce go świerzbiły, żeby wyjąć różdżkę i przywołać do porządku tę _zbłąkaną owieczkę_, ale nie miał na to czasu. Przyśpieszył kroku.

Skręcił w następny zaułek. Na jego twarzy pojawił się tryumfalny uśmieszek. W głębi podwórza stała jeszcze jedna rudera, oferująca wynajem mieszkań – lub tak przynajmniej twierdził napis na niewielkim szyldzie, niezgrabnie zawieszonym nad drzwiami. Drzwiami, które, nawiasem mówiąc, stały otwarte na oścież, jako niewerbalny akt kurtuazji właścicieli, zapraszający złodziei do środka i ułatwiający pracę skrytobójcom. Doprawdy, Nokturn naprawdę w ogóle się nie zmienił. Pośpiesznie przeszedł przez podwórze i wszedł do środka.

Nieprzyjemny zapach stęchlizny natychmiast przypuścił ofensywę na jego nozdrza. Zmarszczył brwi z dezaprobatą, rozglądając się po sieni. Lampa oferująca słabe, przytłumione światło, sugestywne, czerwone plamy na ścianach, dwa korytarze odchodzące w lewo i w prawo, przy czym z jednego dochodziły odgłosy ożywionej dysputy okraszonej wypowiadanymi z pasją inkantacjami zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Typowe. Podszedł do schodów – obowiązkowo trzeszczących – i zaczął po nich wchodzić, uważnie stawiając stopy. Prawdopodobnie klatka schodowa stopniem podziurawienia przypominała bardziej durszlak niż cokolwiek innego. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że kiepskie oświetlenie i stan zaawansowanego zniszczenia, nadgryzienia i rozklekotania wszystkiego, co takie być nie powinno, było nieodłącznym elementem, nierozerwalnie związanym z _imagem_ Najmroczniejszej Alei W Całym Czarodziejskim Świecie, ale doprawdy! Wypadałoby jednak gdzieś wyznaczyć jakieś granice, jeśli nie przyzwoitości, to chociaż dobrego smaku.

Ze sporą dozą ulgi postawił stopy na względnie stałym podłożu, jakim był podest drugiego piętra. Bez wahania skręcił w prawo i potknął się o jakąś wystającą deskę. Zmełł w ustach długą listę siarczystych wulgaryzmów, którą miał wielką ochotę wyrecytować i opanował pokusę, by wysadzić w powietrze cały ten przeklęty Nokturn. Świecąc sobie różdżką – nawiasem mówiąc, czy właścicieli tego _lokalu_ nikt nigdy nie poinformował, że gdy w lampie skończy się nafta, to wypadałoby wlać kolejną jej porcję? – i z wielką uwagą obserwując podłogę, dotarł do drzwi na samym końcu korytarza.

Nareszcie. W uniesieniu z trudem opanował chęć pocałowania klamki. Zamiast tego zrzucił kaptur, poprawił szatę i przybrawszy rzeczowy wyraz twarzy, zapukał. Trzykrotnie.

Odczekał dokładnie minutę, w czasie której jego zmysły nie zarejestrowały jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

Zapukał ponownie. Również trzykrotnie.

Drzwi pozostały bezdźwięczne i nieruchome. To, co znajdowało się po ich drugiej stronie, hipotetycznie również charakteryzowało się tymi dwoma cechami.

Westchnął. A naprawdę chciał chociaż raz zrobić to w uprzejmy sposób. Uniósł różdżkę.

- Alohomora – mruknął.

Drzwi otworzyły się niechętnie, protestując entuzjastycznie – ile tylko pisku i skrzypienia w zawiasach. Od słuchania tego wysokiego, przenikliwego dźwięku mimowolnie zrobiło mu się zimno. Ten, kto był odpowiedzialny za konserwację zawiasów, z całą pewnością wzniósł nie oliwienie ich do rangi sztuki. Zdegustowany pokręcił głową i wszedł do środka, kopniakiem zamykając za sobą drzwi. Włożył ręce do kieszeni płaszcza. Zacisnął palce na różdżce i rozglądając się, szybko przeszedł przez sień do dużego pomieszczenia, które w oryginalnym zamyśle miało zapewne pełnić funkcję salonu.

_Pokaż mi swój pokój, a powiem ci kim jesteś_ – pomyślał przelotnie, nabierając pewności, że trafił pod właściwy adres. Wystarczyło rzucić jedno spojrzenie, aby móc zidentyfikować właścicielkę mieszkania jako alchemika i sklasyfikować w podtypie „szalony naukowiec". Każdą wolną powierzchnię – stół, kanapę, krzesła, podłogę - zajmowały szklane naczynia różnych kształtów i wielkości, których nazw nie znał i które, szczerze mówiąc, nie wiele go interesowały, flakony wypełnione jakimiś podejrzanymi cieczami, różnorakie ingrediencje będące przeglądem przez wszystkie możliwe składniki eliksirów – od tych używanych już przez pierwszaki w Hogwarcie, po ściśle zakazane, dostępne jedynie na czarnoksięskim czarnym rynku. Wszędzie leżały kawałki pergaminu zapełnione niezrozumiałymi dla normalnych czarodziejów notatkami, schematami i obliczeniami. Stojący nieopodal wejścia regał uginał się pod imponujących rozmiarów księgozbiorem. Jedynym pustym miejscem była przestrzeń wokół wielkiego kominka.

A właścicielki akurat nie było w domu. Jakże by inaczej.

Westchnął ciężko, sięgając do kieszeni po zegarek. Tak, znał doskonale cały rytuał tego typu spotkań, ale nie miał całego dnia, żeby cierpliwie czekać, aż była Krukonka znudzi się tą małą grą, raczy wyjść z jakiegoś cienistego kąta i przyłoży mu różdżkę do głowy. Równie dobrze może oszczędzić jej zachodu.

- Może już damy sobie z tym spokój, panno Wright? Oboje doskonale wiemy, że nigdy nie byłaś mistrzynią pojedynków – delikatnie mówiąc, dodał w myślach.

Prychnięcie.

- Dumbledore. Cóż takiego mogło cię sprowadzić w moje skromne progi? Wybacz, ale nie uwierzę, że byłeś w okolicy i postanowiłeś na chwilę wpaść. – Gdzieś z boku odezwał się z założenia uprzejmy głos i po chwili w jego polu widzenia pojawiła się ciemnowłosa kobieta, trzymająca w pogotowiu różdżkę. Wbiła w jego twarz twarde spojrzenie łzawiących lekko ciemnych oczu, jakby naprawdę miała zamiar wzrokiem przewiercić mu czaszkę.

Uh huh, a to ci dopiero ciekawe. Czymże dyrektor Hogwartu mógł się tak narazić swojej byłej uczennicy, by zasłużyć sobie na tak wysokie stężenie podejrzliwości i jawnej niechęci w jej spojrzeniu, zanim tak właściwie zaczęli konwersację? Co prawda nie spodziewał się ciepłego przyjęcia, ale to lodowate powitanie trochę go zaskoczyło. Cóż, w takim razie można sobie darować kurtuazję i typową w takich sytuacjach niezręczną pogawędkę z cyklu „co słychać, jak ci się wiedzie" i od razu przejść do rzeczy.

- Może usiądziemy? – zasugerował, omiatając powątpiewającym spojrzeniem aktywnie konsumowaną przez mole i Merlin-wie-co-jeszcze kanapę, pełniącą funkcję składowiska pergaminów pokrytych osobliwymi schematami oraz cmentarzyska połamanych piór.

- Nie – burknęła krótko, przypominając bardziej naburmuszone dziecko niż młodą gniewną śniącą po nocach o zemście po latach na dawnym mentorze za wyimaginowane zbrodnie. – Herbaty też ci nie zrobię! – rzuciła pośpiesznie, nie spuszczając oka z jego twarzy.

- Och, nawet nie śmiałbym prosić – oznajmił uśmiechając się drwiąco. Cała ta poza, którą próbowała przed nim przyjąć wypadała komicznie w porównaniu z wizją rozsądnej dziewczynki o twarzy zbyt poważnej jak na swój wiek, chłonącej niczym gąbka każde słowo padające z ust profesorów na lekcjach Eliksirów i Transmutacji. – Nadal próbujesz stworzyć Kamień Filozoficzny? – równie dobrze może zadać to pytanie prosto z mostu.

Twarz zastygła w wyrazie ponurej zaciętości, jak również zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie stojącej w tak zwanej bezpiecznej odległości kobiety, mówiły same za siebie.

Westchnął. Teraz chyba powinien wejść w rolę mentora wygłaszającego mowę umoralniającą dawnej uczennicy, która zbłądziła z drogi prawości i sprawiedliwości.

- Konstancjo. Kiedy wysyłałem cię do Nicolasa Flamela – kobieta wyraźnie drgnęła na dźwięk imienia alchemika, a na jej twarzy odmalowało się rozdrażnienie - abyś pod jego okiem podjęła studia, miałem nadzieję, że na poważnie rozważysz swoją przyszłą karierę i z rozwagą wybierzesz przedmiot swoich przyszłych zainteresowań. Dzisiaj alchemicy już nie tracą życia, próbując ziścić marzenie o Kamieniu, tylko prowadzą badania, których rezultaty dotyczą całego magicznego społeczeństwa... – przerwał, bo Konstancja pogardliwie prychnęła.

- Oszuści i szarlatani.

- Co proszę? – z zaciekawieniem uniósł brew, patrząc na niezdrowe rumieńce na twarzy absolwentki Hogwartu.

Zaśmiała się krótko śmiechem, który nie miał nic wspólnego z radością czy rozbawieniem.

- Alchemicy pracujący w Ministerstwie dla dobra całego społeczeństwa. Tak, oczywiście – ironicznie skinęła głową uśmiechając się lekceważąco. Po chwili jednak ściągnęła brwi. – Myślałam, że chociaż ty, Dumbledore, potrafisz odróżnić prawdziwych Adeptów od tanich kuglarzy, udających tylko alchemików – wycedziła w pogardą. Zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po pomieszczeniu, lawirując między meblami, stosami papierów i sprzętem właściwym pracowni mistrza eliksirów. Mimowolnie uniosła jedną rękę, marszcząc brwi i ostrożnie dobierając każde wypowiedziane słowo. – _Prawdziwy_ alchemik nigdy nie przestanie marzyć o Kamieniu. Kamień... Czy ty w ogóle wiesz co to jest? – Zatrzymała się na chwilę i rzuciła mężczyźnie powątpiewające spojrzenie. Mimowolnie najeżył się. Mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł w jej oczach błysk szaleństwa. Kobieta wybuchnęła śmiechem, który szybko przerodził się w kaszel. – Kamień, to korona istnienia, powtórzenie aktu stworzenia w mikrokosmosie – podjęła po chwili pełnym natchnienia głosem, ocierając załzawione oczy. – Daje jego stwórcy upragniony spokój... i spełnienie, bo jego utworzenie, to odkrycie wszystkich tajemnic natury. Pozwanie wszystkich sekretów wszechświata – to mówiąc uniosła głowę, przymknęła oczy i rozpłynęła się w ekstazie, jaką zapewne dawała jej myśl o niej samej trzymającej w dłoni czerwony kamień.

Czas sprowadzić marzycielkę na ziemię.

- I gdzie to cię doprowadziło? – spytał tonem cokolwiek potępieńczym, podchodząc trochę bliżej do Konstancji i patrząc, jak w jednej chwili radosne uniesienie odmalowane na jej twarzy natychmiast ustąpiło miejsca złości. Uwielbiał to robić innym ludziom. – Do rozpadającej się rudery na Nokturnie, gdzie w środku nocy ktoś może wpaść do twojej sypialni i zasztyletować cię, a dopiero po fakcie zorientować się, że pomylił drzwi i przeprosić za najście. – Skwitował krótko. W czasach jego młodości taki wypadki miały miejsce na Nokturnie ze stałą częstotliwością co najmniej kilka razy w tygodniu i nie miał podstaw przypuszczać, aby przynajmniej pod tym względem coś się zmieniło.

Alchemiczka ostentacyjnie skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i odwróciła głowę, uciekając przed jego spojrzeniem. Doskonale wiedziała o co mu chodzi. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jej wychudłą sylwetkę i znoszoną, czarną szatę, by wysnuć fakt, że stojąca przed nim kobieta nie zamieniła rodzinnego majątku na obecnie zajmowany przez nią lokal, ze względu na lepszy dostęp do czarnego rynku Nokturnu, tylko dlatego, że wszystkie pieniądze wydawała właśnie tam na odczynniki, które bynajmniej tanie nie były.

- Sądząc po ingrediencjach utrzymujesz się z handlu nielegalnymi eliksirami – dorzucił, zastanawiając się, czy nie przesadza z tą iście ojcowską troską i decydując, że chyba już wystarczy. W końcu godzina mija szybko, a zależało mu na wydobyciu odpowiedzi na bardziej interesujące go tematy. Nie chciał ostentacyjnie wyjmować zegarka, więc zaczął dyskretnie rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, szukając wzrokiem obojętnie jakiego czasomierza w jakiejkolwiek formie. Tymczasem jego spojrzenie padło na stojącą na stole karafkę. Przeniósł wzrok ze znajdującego się w niej płynnego metalu na zaczerwienioną twarz alchemiczki. – Flamel nigdy nie ostrzegał cię przed rtęcią?(1) – spytał od niechcenia, wskazując dłonią przybliżoną lokalizację stołu.

- Ostrzegał – odparła ponuro, nadal kontemplując grzyb na przeciwległej ścianie.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się koślawy uśmiech. Chrząknął znacząco, opanowując rozbawienie. Słysząc to Konstancja spięła się i odwróciła na pięcie, wbijając w niego miotające nieistniejącymi piorunami spojrzenie.

- I niby przyszedłeś tu tak po prostu, z czystej troski o mnie?! – spytała, poczym zaczęła kaszleć. Cała jej postać zdawała się emanować wściekłością.

Właściwie lubił takie małe gierki.

- Istotnie – odparł lekko, przenosząc ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. Doprawdy, to starcze ciało, chociaż cały czas na chodzie, robiło się niewygodne. – Jest pewna bardzo ważna sprawa, którą _koniecznie_ muszę z tobą omówić.

- Taaak? – spytała przeciągle, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiona. Udało jej się uzyskać ciekawy efekt parodii zaciekawienia, musiał jej to przyznać.

W zasadzie też powinien kiedyś to poćwiczyć.

- Niech zgadnę – Konstancja uniosła palec i głęboko się zamyśliła – ta bardzo ważna sprawa ma, nie daj Hermesie, coś wspólnego z rzekomo zmartwychwstałym Sam-Wiesz-Kim? Na Nokturnie też czyta się Proroka – dodała od niechcenie, przenosząc uwagę na swoje paznokcie.

Naprawdę starał się nie zirytować. Zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawę ze wszystkich okoliczności, ale _wolałby_, żeby wszyscy czarodzieje mimo wszystko przestali się odnosić do powrotu Czarnego Pana w ten sposób.

- To nie są wymysły zbuntowanego nastolatka, pragnącego zwrócić na siebie uwagę. – Chociaż mówił całkiem serio, jego słowa zdawały się mieć dążący do zera efekt na alchemiczkę. I to w dodatku nie w tą stronę, w którą by sobie życzył. – W tej kwestii powinnaś mi uwierzyć, _naprawdę_.

Cała ironia tej sytuacji budziła w nim frustrację, tym bardziej, że tylko on tej ironii był świadom.

- Oczywiście. – Zgodziła się bez oporów, kiwając dla podkreślenia swoich słów głową, nadal zajęta studiowaniem płytki paznokcia. – A co ten domniemany powrót ma wspólnego ze mną? – spytała opuszczając ręce, tylko po to, aby spleść je na piersi, nieświadomie przybierając pozę obronną. Zmrużyła oczy.

- Chyba sama powinnaś już się tego domyślić – rzucił niezobowiązująco, podchodząc do Konstancji. Alchemiczka mimowolnie cofnęła się o krok. – O co prosiłem Nicolasa Flamela trochę ponad cztery lata temu?

- Nie ma mowy – odpowiedziała nieswoim głosem, odwracając głowę i wbijając wzrok w ślad po wybuchu na podłodze. Po chwili jednak zdała się opanować swoje uczucia i wyprostowała się. – Nakłoniłeś Flamela do zniszczenia Kamienia – zaczęła, patrząc mu twardo w oczy. Jej głos lekko drżał od skrywanych w nim emocji. – Dobrze wiesz, że to tak, jakbyś poprosił, by popełnił samobójstwo, a wszystko dlatego, że jakiś nauczyciel wydał ci się podejrzany...

- Quirrell naprawdę próbował przywrócić ciało i moc Czarnemu Panu – uznał za stosowne sprostować. Konstancja zignorowała go, ciągnąc dalej swój jakże przepełniony pasją wywód.

- ...a teraz przychodzisz tutaj i masz czelność prosić... Och, przepraszam, _żądać_, bo przecież wielki dyrektor Hogwartu, który zawsze wie wszystko najlepiej, o nic prosić nie musi... – tutaj musiał się z nią zgodzić. Alchemiczka nie była jedyną osobą, którą doprowadzało to do szewskiej pasji. – Żebym ot tak, po prostu, wyrzuciła na śmietnik moją pracę, moją pasję...

- Mi to bardziej wygląda na obsesję – mruknął pod nosem.

- ...całe lata mojego życia, które poświęciłam na poszukiwanie Kamienia i dlaczego? Bo jakiś zbuntowany dzieciak zapragnął, by znowu napisali o nim w gazetach?!

- Nie nazywałbym Pottera „zbuntowanym dzieciakiem" – wtrącił z rozmysłem, wpatrując się w zadumie w jakiś punkt w przestrzeni. Znał dużo innych, o wiele barwniejszych określeń zdecydowanie lepiej pasujących do Chłopca Który Przeżył.

Ogniste spojrzenie, jakie otrzymał w odpowiedzi na niewinną przecież uwagę, mówiło coś pomiędzy „co to ma do rzeczy, nie zmieniaj tematu", a „no co ty nie powiesz", z tym, że do tego celu używało słów powszechnie uważanych za wulgarne.

- Mimo wszystko powinnaś rozważyć to na spokojnie – zaznaczył, z poważną miną zakładając ręce na piersi. Żarty no bok, czuł, że kończy mu się czas. – Zastanów się – powiedział spokojnie, jak matka tłumacząca cierpliwie dziecku dlaczego nie można mieszać zupy różdżką tatusia. – Gdyby udałoby ci się stworzyć Kamień – od razu było widać, że alchemiczce nie spodobał się tryb przypuszczający, którego użył w swojej wypowiedzi – wszystkie męty i szumowiny z Nokturnu od razu by o tym wiedziały. Informacja, pocztą pantoflową oczywiście, w przeciągu pół godziny rozniosłaby się po Londynie i okolicach. Radosna nowina prędzej czy później – ale zapewniam cię, że prędzej – dotarłaby do uszu Czarnego Pana. – Sądząc po irytacji jaskrawie odmalowanej na twarzy Konstancji mógł dać sobie spokój z przedstawianiem krok po kroku ciągu przyczynowo-skutkowego i od razu przejść do finału. – Krótko mówiąc, chcąc nie chcąc, zaopatrzyłabyś najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszechczasów w tak potężną broń, jaką jest Kamień Filozoficzny. _A tego byśmy chyba nie chcieli_, prawda?

Konstancja drgnęła. Jego słowa chyba jednak wpłynęły na jej wyobraźnię, ale po chwili kobieta z całym przekonaniem pokręciła głową, podejmując decyzję, by dalej trwać w głuchym na jakiekolwiek argumenty uporze.

- Pewnie sam byś chciał położyć ręce na Kamieniu? – spytała z nową dawką nieufności w głosie, rzucając mu mordercze spojrzenie spod ściągniętych brwi. – Tak samo jak cztery lata temu. Flamela odprowadziłeś pod rączkę do trumny, gdy tylko zabrałeś mu Kamień. A co zrobiłbyś ze mną?

Nie mógł opanować lekkiego uśmiechu, który wykrzywił jego wargi. Odchrząknął.

- Oczywiście musielibyśmy cię stąd zabrać w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce – Konstancja uniosła brew wyraźnie zaintrygowana liczbą mnogą użytą w podmiocie. – Nie możemy przecież zostawić cię tu samej, czekając, aż grupka śmierciożerców wpadnie przedstawić propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Poza tym, pod naszą opieką mogłabyś kontynuować badania.

- Żeby zrobić dla ciebie Kamień Filozoficzny? – alchemiczka była wyraźnie rozbawiona tą perspektywą. – I może miałabym jeszcze przewiązać go wstążeczką, zanim byś go sobie wziął? – Prychnęła. – Postawię sprawę jasno. Nie mam zamiaru współpracować ani z Sam-Wiesz-Kim, ani tym bardziej z _tobą_, a tak w ogóle to zdajesz sobie sprawę, że cała ta urocza konwersacja jest pozbawiona sensu, bo Sam-Wiesz-Kto _nie wrócił_, prawda?

- A gdyby on pojawił się tu teraz? To znaczy, chwilę po tym, jak stąd wyjdę? – spytał, naprawdę ciekawy jaka będzie jej reakcja. – Co byś zrobiła, gdyby przez te drzwi wszedł Lord Voldemort? – naprawdę starał się zbytnio nie ekscytować zadając to pytanie.

- On nie wrócił – odparła uparcie i odwróciła się do niego plecami.

- Tak twierdzi Prorok i ci idioci z Ministerstwa – zauważył takim tonem, jakby rozmawiali o zeszłorocznym sezonie Quidditcha. Nie spuszczał jednak oka ze stojącej przed nim alchemiczki.

- Posłuchaj Dumbledore, mam serdecznie dosyć tej rozmowy...- urwała, bo wpadł jej w słowo.

- Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie.

Westchnęła ciężko, podeszła do stołu i położyła dłonie na blacie.

- Prawda jest taka, że to wszystko mnie nie interesuje – powiedziała zrezygnowana. – Nie obchodzi mnie Potter, Sam-Wiesz-Kto, Ministerstwo i mistrzostwa Quidditcha. Nie obchodzi mnie cały świat i mogę powiedzieć, że jest uczucie odwzajemnione. Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego ani z tobą, ani z Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Dlatego też nie widzę powodu, dla którego którekolwiek z was miałoby interesować się mną. – Zakaszlała. Po chwili kontynuowała, tym razem patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Ten Kamień to jedyna, naprawdę jedyna rzecz, jakiej jeszcze pragnę. Nie mogę przerwać badań. Muszę, po prostu _muszę_ go stworzyć. Nie dla sławy, bo zrezygnowałam z niej, gdy zdecydowałam się wycofać z waszego radosnego świata i z całą pewnością nie po to, by grał jakąkolwiek rolę w twoich przepychankach z _nieistniejącym_ – podniosła rękę, nie pozwalając mu wtrącić kolejnego zapewnienia, że Voldemort jak najbardziej powrócił – przeciwnikiem. Chcę go stworzyć dla siebie. Chociaż, rzecz jasna, nie mogę oczekiwać, by ktoś taki ja ty to zrozumiał – dodała po chwili z wyraźną kpiną, odwracając wzrok. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. – A teraz proszę, żebyś wyszedł – powiedziała cicho, wskazując w kierunku drzwi.

- Oczywiście – odparł, kłaniając się lekko. – Mimo wszystko, rozważ jeszcze raz moje słowa – powiedział na odchodnym, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

- Ta jasne – mruknęła, nie spoglądając w jego stronę.

Wychodząc z mieszkania wyjął z kieszeni zegarek. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, poczym oparł się nie, uważnie przyglądając się powolnym ruchom wskazówek.

Musiał przyznać, że to było bardzo interesujące spotkanie. Postawa alchemiczki znacznie ułatwiała jego plany wobec jej osoby. Jeżeli któryś z obecnie żyjących i działających Adeptów był w stanie stworzyć Kamień, to właśnie Konstancja Wright, a jakby to ująć... nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby Czerwony Kamień znalazł się w jego posiadaniu. Gdy tylko wróci do rezydencji wyznaczy kilku _podwładnych_ do pilnowania spokoju badaczki, tak, na wypadek, gdyby jacyś nieproszeni goście chcieli zawracać jej głowę, lub gdyby ona sama, mimo wszystko, postanowiła zainteresować się światem poza pracownią, wyrobiła sobie poglądy, których nie popierał i pod ich wpływem zechciała podjąć nierozsądne działania.

Jeszcze raz zerknął na tarczę zegarka. Za chwilę Eliksir Wielosokowy przestanie działać. Cudownie, bo ciało Dumbledore'a było cokolwiek niewygodne, nie wspominając już o irytującej brodzie – ilość owłosienia na jego własnym ciele była sprowadzona do absolutnego minimum - i co chwilę zjeżdżających z nosa – dziwne uczucie, mieć prawdziwy nos, a nie jego formę zredukowaną do dwóch dziurek – okularach-połówkach.

_Jeszcze tylko trzy sekundy... dwie... _jedna.

Lord Voldemort, z tryumfalnym uśmieszkiem na ustach, cisnął w kąt okulary i poprawił zbyt luźną szatę. Przeciągnął się z zadowoleniem, jakby wygodniej układając się w swoim własnym ciele, poczym narzucił na głowę kaptur. Sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę, decydując, że teleportuje się stąd, gdzie akurat stał. Nie ma mowy, nie będzie szedł jeszcze raz po tamtych schodach.

Uroków Nokturnu starczy mu na następnych parę lat.

* * *

(1) kaszel, zaczerwienione policzki i łzawiące oczy to objawy rtęcicy (zatrucia rtęcią).


End file.
